Dinner Break
by redhead
Summary: Sam and Bailey discover each other


Dinner Break  
R  
  
Sam sighed and stood up, she walked out to the break room and did something   
she didn't often do, she bought a candy bar. A Snickers, it was the end of a long  
week and she had the munchies.   
  
She ripped open the end of the wrapper and took a bite of the candy. Chocolate,  
man she loved chocolate, umm. She knew what Grace would say if she was  
around, that what she really wanted was a man. Or at least some hot sex.   
Sam walked to the window and looked out, it was already past dark. She should  
go home. But Chloe was in the middle of her spring break at her grandparents,  
so she wasn't missing out on spending time with her daughter. Sam wanted to  
finish her current report. She was eating the candy while stand at the window.  
Down on the street she noticed Bailey he'd just returned from a run by the  
looks of him. He was wearing his jogging gear and his shirt was damp.   
Damn even from this distance he looked good. Sam had been noticing more  
and more the past few months that her boss was one very fine hunk of man.  
  
It had just kind of hit her between the eyes one day when she was talking with  
him in his office. His suit jacket was off, his long sleeved shirt rolled up.   
She noticed the breadth of his shoulders, then the corded muscles of his   
forearms. Bailey was a big man, a tiny bit over six foot and solid. Sam knew  
this, but it was just a fact. She'd never considered his build further.   
  
She studied him, as he was on the phone, he was pacing as he was talking.  
Sam noticed a few more details, Bailey had strong legs, a nice ass and   
a trim waist. George had come to tell them the meeting was about to start  
and her train of thought had been broken.   
  
But it was there now, the lingering knowledge that the man she felt closer to  
than anyone was that magnificent and available.   
  
Sam finished her candy bar, and returned to her desk. She was typing on her  
computer when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see Bailey  
standing there.   
"Don't you ever go home?" He smiled, teasing her. That was what she always  
asked him.   
  
"Hi, come on in." Sam smiled back.   
  
"I'm starving want to join me for dinner?"   
  
"Sure, where are we going?" Sam liked the idea.  
  
"I know this is going to sound crazy but I'd really like some pizza." Bailey laughed.  
He was wearing casual clothes she didn't often see him in, black jeans, a gray polo  
shirt and his black leather jacket. He looked very handsome and very male.  
  
"Pizza you know I haven't had pizza in ages. Chloe hasn't discovered the need to  
have it every other day yet." Sam stood up and reached for her purse.   
  
Bailey held her jacket for her to slip into. "Thank you, do you have a favorite place that makes good pizza?"   
  
"I know just the place. Allow me." Bailey offered her is arm and they walked out  
together.   
  
"It's a nice night, would you mind if we took my bike?" Bailey asked as they   
neared the parking garage.  
  
"Your bike you mean your Harley?" Sam wasn't sure about that.  
  
"If you'd rather not, I understand." Bailey backed off the offer, they could take his SUV or hers if she wanted.   
  
"Do you have two helmets?" She asked.   
  
"Of course." Bailey unlocked the storage area of his bike and pulled out the second helmet. "Just make sure you fasten the strap securely."   
  
Sam put the helmet on and wait for more instructions from him. Bailey pulled on his helmet and straddled the bike, he flipped a few switched then started the engine. The bike roared into life, he turned to look for Sam.   
"Come on get on, wrap an arm around my waist." He instructed. Bailey was used to  
taking his daughters for rides, he'd not offered a ride to a woman since his bachelor days.   
  
Sam wrapped an arm around him, but was not leaning into him much. Bailey   
knew that would change once he got out on the road. He told her to hang on  
and pulled slowly out of the parking garage. Sam did move even closer as soon  
as they started going faster, wrapping both arms around his solid body. She   
could see over his shoulder, but she spent half of the time with her eyes closed. She never had liked going fast, every since a day at the county fair when she'd gotten sick on a ride.   
  
  
Bailey felt the change in her posture, and smiled. He was hoping to show her a nice time away from work, blow off some steam. He'd been in love with Sam for so   
long now. Putting himself thru the torture of being this close with no prospect of there being more between them seemed like a pleasure. How she didn't pick up  
on his racing heart beat with her hands clutching his shirt, he couldn't fathom.   
  
Bailey pulled the bike into a local Pizza place, it wasn't part of a chain the made pizza here like they did back in New York, hand tossed and homemade sauce.  
He parked the bike and turned towards Sam, her arms still locked around him.  
"You can relax now Sam, you weren't really afraid were you?"   
  
"Just a little, I know you'd never let me get hurt." She opened her eyes, Bailey's dark eyes were just a few inches from hers.   
  
The urge to kiss her was so strong, Bailey had to force himself to behave.   
But Sam felt it too, there was something between them that was new, or she'd  
been so self absorbed before she had failed to notice.   
"Bailey I..."  
  
But he broke the look, reaching to unfasten her helmet and dismounting from the bike. He removed his helmet also, and stowed them out of sight. Sam climbed off the Harley and stood watching him. He looked much to good in those jeans, some men looked nice in jeans and some men didn't. Bailey looked good, too good. Sam swallowed. Bailey caught her staring at him, " You shouldn't look at me like that."   
  
"How am I looking at you?"  
  
"Like you want me to drag you off and ravish you." He was half serious half kidding.  
  
Sam just smiled. Bailey did a double take and moved closer to her. Could she really want him? That way? Or was she just teasing back?   
  
He was up to the challenge if she was serious. Bailey reached a hand to brush the hair off her cheek, and she didn't flinch. He stared into her eyes a few seconds, unless his radar was very off, she wanted to be kissed. He gave her what she seemed to be asking for, lowering his mouth to hers'.   
  
Sam welcomed him, slipping her hands up his chest and leaning forward as their  
mouths touched. The kiss was gentle but insistent, she was shocked, Bailey was  
serious, this wasn't just playing around. Not that she didn't want him, she'd   
just never thought he wanted her. Sam moaned and responded, opening her   
mouth to him, urging him on.   
  
Bailey gathered her into his body and deepen the kiss, his tongue plunging into  
her warm mouth, their tongues tasting each other. He'd always dreamed of   
this moment and it was even more sweet than he'd imagined.   
  
When their mouths parted he gazed into her blue eyes.  
" Sam please tell me you felt what I felt?"   
  
"I'm not sure, but I'd like to find out." She shifted her gaze to the motel sign next to the Pizza place.   
  
"Sam are you sure." Bailey felt his body already responding to the idea. His groin was starting to tighten. If she noticed he was becoming aroused, it might scare her off.  
  
"I'm sure I want you, I'm sure you care about me. I'm not sure if it's for one night or the beginning of much more." She was honest with him.   
  
"Come with me." He took her hand and started walking towards the front of the motel.  
  
"I'd like a room for the night please," Bailey pulled out his wallet and handed over a credit card.   
  
"Yes, sir of course, if you would sign please." The clerk took the card and punched in the information.   
  
"Room 412 Mr. Malone." he passed the key to Bailey and was about to ask if they  
need assistant with bags. But Bailey was already leading Sam towards the elevators.  
  
Sam was feeling strange, she'd checked into hotel's with Bailey before but never   
to share a room, a bed. She moved into his side the moment the elevator doors   
closed and pressed her face into his neck, "This is crazy."  
  
"We don't have to if you're feeling we shouldn't." Bailey felt the bottom of his  
stomach fall out, at her statement.  
  
"No, no I want to. How could I pass up the chance to be with you?"   
  
Bailey stared at her, Sam felt like that? About him? And he'd never picked up on  
it? He must really be slipping.   
  
The elevator door opened and he guided her to the room. He unlocked the door,  
the second it was closed behind them, he kissed her again, slowly, gently.   
  
"Sam I've dreamed about this, being with you." He confessed and waited for her  
reaction.   
  
"So have I, Bail, I need you, I need for you to make love to me."   
  
"Good, because that is just what I'm going to do." He lifted her in his arms and   
carried her to the large bed, setting her on her feet beside it, he helped her off with her jacket. Then kissed her again, Sam's arms snaking around his back  
and shoulders again as they kissed.   
  
Bailey kissed her gently at first, allowing some of the passion he felt for her to slip in, then more seriously. Sam moaned, and leaned into him, that was   
when she noticed just how aroused he was. My God it had been over a year  
since she'd been intimate with a man but she didn't think she'd missed that feeling.  
He was very hard, and if she was correct well endowed as well.   
  
"Sam, we can't I don't have anything to protect you with." Bailey suddenly realized.  
  
"If you're worried about getting me pregnant, don't I had my tubes tied after Chloe."  
  
"I haven't been with anyone I'd need to be tested for, so it's up to you if we continue."  
Bailey offered.   
  
"I think we're safe on that count. There was only Coop."   
  
"Good, because I think it would have killed me to stop now." Bailey kissed her below  
the ear and lifted her body more firmly into his, making sure she could feel all of him.  
  
"Umm, Bail, let's get you out of this jacket, " Sam pushed it off his shoulders, then  
smoothed her hands over his wide chest. Her eyes dilated, she was feeling reckless.  
  
Bailey was kissing her again, as she stroked her hands over his big body.   
He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent. Sam was stroking her hands  
over him, he loved it.   
  
He groaned and lifted her off her feet, placing her under him on the bed. He braced  
his weight over her, and kissed her neck, down to her upper breast, Sam moaned.  
Bailey opened her blouse, pushed aside her bra a captured her nipple between his  
tongue and lip. Sam moaned more, "Oh, Bail, yes."   
  
He covered her upper body with kisses, removing her clothing as he went, his erection  
throbbing for attention. Sam begged him for penetration, but he wanted her ready,  
he wanted her very ready.   
"Let me see you, take off your clothes." She managed to whisper, between kisses.   
  
Bailey slipped off his shirt quickly, but he had to ease off of her to remove his full  
to bursting jeans. Sam watched in fascination as his magnificent body was revealed.  
He was all hard muscles and male perfection. His arousal proudly arched into his  
body long and hard.   
  
Bailey eased her slacks down and resumed his position over her.   
"Bail you're magnificent, so much strength. I never realized." She praised him.  
  
" I try to stay in shape you know that." He kissed her throat then a line of kisses  
down to her abdomen. Sam moaned, he was headed for her privacy, but she   
wanted him there, not his mouth, "Bail please, I need you."   
  
He kissed her a few more times then moved into position over her, the thick tip   
of his erection brushing over her leg, then seeking entrance into her warmth.   
Bailey kissed her deeply as he thrust forward, she was hot, tight and he was in great  
need at the moment. He had to stop and concentrate.   
  
"Bailey I need all of you, please."   
  
"I'm trying love, but I want to make it last." He groaned, Sam's hand grabbed his  
shapely ass and urged him deeper.   
  
"Sam, you don't want this to end now do you?"   
  
"You feel so good," She told him, as he allowed the rest of his erection to plunge   
into her heat. "Ah, you're huge Bail, let me feel all of you."   
  
He thrust forward, and groaned, he'd gone so long with out she was really testing  
his control. But he managed to hang on and give her the best pounding she'd  
had in a very long time.   
  
Sam moaned and praised him, in turns. He was magnificent, he was thick and long  
and hard and God he was good. She came twice even before he shifted into the  
final portion of their first union. She came a third time just before he groaned out  
his climax.   
  
"Oh, Bail that was amazing." Sam kissed his chest, and snuggled into his side  
afterwards.   
  
"You inspired me."   
  
"Um I love your chest, did I tell you that already? Um, you don't mind if I touch you?"  
She stroked her finger tips over his ribs, then his pecs and the huge bulge of his biceps.  
"Have you always been so buff?"   
  
"Buff, I don't think I qualify for that term."  
  
"oh, you do, you more than qualify. I'll rephrase the question , has there always been this  
much of you? So much muscle, such large proportions?"  
  
"Yeah, since you've know me at least and even before then." he was puzzled by her  
reaction to his body, he liked it but he'd never known her to be impressed with a man's  
build before.   
  
She stroked his biceps, "Um, I don't even understand my own reaction to you, but  
it's real. Maybe it's because I've never been with a man built like you, maybe I've  
always harbored these tendencies. I just know I really like all this strength."  
Sam placed a kiss on the muscle of his arm, then his chest then the hollow of his  
throat and snuggled into him, sighing.   
  
end 


End file.
